DEMI
by DoujinGirl
Summary: Zero Kiryu is half god, half nymph, and completely abandoned when he finally finds Camp Half Blood. There, he meets son of Athena known as Kaname Kuran, half vampire, half god- and for some reason, Kaname is paired with him on a mission to find his parent god. KanameZero
1. Prologue

**I knoooow new fics are a bad idea- but I've subcumed to a writy mood again, only to discover that none of my fics evoke happiness or excitement in me when writing them at the moment :( so! I decided to write up two new fics :). I know its not advised but… in the end its my account and my ideas- and I can do what I like.**

**Just… don't expect updates to be every day like I'm planning to make them almost XD**

**Enjoy.**

PROLOGUE

The more he ran, the harder his heart slammed against his ribs and the faster the burn spread across his lungs. He was struggling to catch air as he fled through the woods, looking for that one thing, that one, damned thing. Now, he was sure he couldn't find it. It had been a long run, but what were the chances? He slashed into a river, and his jeans were soaked with the muddy water, but he forced himself to keep going, breath burning in a white cloud. They were catching up to him. What were the chances he could find Camp Half-Blood, after years of searching, now, at the end?

Crashing and smashing through branches, Zero felt his legs begin to get weak, and leaned against a tree for support. It was his seventeenth birthday. It had been eleven years since his mother, and his twin brother, had left him alone in the world to be with the other nymphs and find their trees. But, Zero Kiryu, elder of the twins, had absorbed Ichiru's demi-god abilities while in the womb. Ichiru was born a perfect nymph. Zero, a target. His mother had tried. He knew she had. But she could only try so hard. Zero's tree had died a long time ago and, fearing him weak, his mother left him to fall into peaceful slumber. Only he didn't. He lived. And now, he was searching for this place.

The place demi-gods like him were allowed.

He heard them closing in and slipped down the slope, but stopped toward then end, and laid back into the leaves, stark white and exposed against the Autumn white, hearing the footsteps grow louder.

_Make it quick, _Zero begged the Hellhounds. _Just make it quick, gods. I know you hate me. And want to kill me. But please. Please. Make it quick. I'm tired of running. Of hiding. End it… _His prayer to them grew longer and longer and more and more desperate as he felt them approach him. Hopefully, they would rip his head off, or rips him apart and send organs everywhere. Pain didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to die. Anything was better than this.

Right when he felt the beasts above him, he heard a battle cry, and his eyes flicked up in time to see a Hellhound being cut clean through by a silver blade. Blood and dust fell into his eyes, preventing him from seeing his saviour, but they grabbed him and yanked him onto his feet. A hand wrapped around his waist and began pulling him along at a fast speed.

"What are you doing out of camp?"

Zero rubbed away at his eyes, and tried to punch the stranger in the stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" they demanded.

Finally, Zero managed to open his eyes and blink a few times. There, undoubtedly, stood a demi-god. A very angry looking demi-god, but one no less. With deep, sienna red eyes, and long, brown hair. He was tall, muscled and pale, and was glaring at Zero, trying to reach out for him.

Zero was so shocked by the idea of having made it, and for his life, that he fainted in the strangers arms.


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry about this guys. Also, please don't review this, at all, 'cause if you do then I'll have to leave it stuck here, cause if I delete it the comments will only show up on Chapter 1 and prevent you from reviewing XD.**

**I just had to reply to a review from guest:**

**Most people update their stories once every two weeks. I have been trying to update as many stories as I can in one day, every day. **

**I do plan on finishing ONE of my stories. A lot of them, actually. Both Angel and Tribal are nearing their ends, I see about thirty more chapters or so in each? Maybe a bit more. Four of my stories can stop whenever I chose them to, or can be endlessly on going. **

**I know my readers are very eager for me to update, and I try to please them.**

**I must say I was very upset by what you've said to me.**

**Yes, my ideas have been told to be good, and that's why I write them. Sometimes, the excitement for me in one story will disappear for some time, so I will spend that time updating other stories, then I will come back, re-read the story, and think of something new to put in it, rather than mindlessly updating it for the sake of updating it.**

**I know there's no turning points in my fics lately, too. There aren't supposed to be. I'm writing the way I want to write. I can't just make my writing better, especially with this IV drip in my arm. **

**I know I am MIA. I'm sorry. Whenever I'm updating, its when I have the free time. I try to update my fics as regularly as I can. Right now I'm dealing with a lot of on my plate, but I'm still back and trying to do what I can.**

**I'm sad you guys feel this way, I thought you understood…**

**My brother and his girlfriend got together nearly two years ago now. Some more recent MIA's would be because his girlfriend got pregnant, a bit irresponsible I know, and then gave birth prematurely to twins. My nephew was born still. My niece was born with brain problems and breathing problems. Over my latest MIA, she died. My brothers sister was in the hospital for some time very unwell. When she got out, though, she committed suicide over the death of her children. My brother is very unwell now at the moment and causing me worry. **

**All of my other MIA's are because my twin sister, America, has leukaemia. She got it from me and my brother's mother, who died when I was very young. It keeps coming back, no matter what they do. So, sometimes my MIA's are because I have to go up to the hospital with her and give her my blood or my bone marrow or whatever it is she needs to survive. Currently, I'm hospitalised for giving her bone marrow extracted from my hip bones. I'm in great pain and bleeding a lot, but I wanted to get back online because I missed you guys. Sometimes its because I'm depressed and I need some time off because I'm not well enough to write. Other times, America is actually out of her wheel chair and able to move about, so I want to take time off to spend it with her. My sister is nearing the end of her life. She hasn't even got another year. So, when she, too, dies, it's likely I'll probably take some time off, as well, if not sooner. **

**So, I'm sorry all this stuff is happening to me. Maybe it was irresponsible for me to come online and write knowing I couldn't be here all the time. Even updating seven stories a day isn't enough for you. I've also lost my Twilight book for the Twilight Saga. But I updated fifteen long awaited chapters for KanaZero Letters. If it was irresponsible, I'm very sorry, but FFN is my escape. Sorry for treating you guys badly, I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry. **

**I'm not going to give my ideas to someone else to write, or else there will be no more enjoyment in my life. The only happiness I really get anymore is from kind reviews, fantising about the plot, and then writing stuff that makes my heart squeal.**

**This has put me in quite a depressed mood. I think its best I don't write anything for today. My depression is from my mothers death, my sister-in-laws death, my nephew, my niece's death and America's sickness and my brothers issues. Our whole family is in chaos. My father tries to do what he can for me, he even said maybe I should stop giving to America, but I can't. I love her too much. So, for today I think I'll take a break until I cheer up. I don't want to write something shitty for you guys if I already offend you by not updating frequently.**

**Sorry for leading you on. Or being childish. In the end, this Guest guy is right. Like he said. There's no excuse for me not updating. And maybe I shouldn't make more stories at a time like this but… they make me happy. And at the moment I think I can easily do them all- but of course I'll only let you down when America dies, or if my brother tries to commit suicide again, or if my dad and my step-mother get a divorce like they've been planning too, or if all the money runs out 'cause we're using it for America and I have to sell the laptop (okay, becoming a bit angry here, I'll stop). **

**Sorry, again, but I hope you can understand now.**

**~D**

**A/N**


	3. Chapter 1

**Guys, can I just tell you how much I love you all right now? **

**Thank you for all your support. Never thought I'd get so much. I luff all of you guys. Leave Guest alone now, though, there's no need to bully him XD. **

**KXZ fangirl, a nymph is a tree spirit. They are the spirit of a tree, generally female. In a lot of stories they are play things of gods. When their tree is cut down, they die. Hope that explains it :D**

**Eris, thank you for all your hard work. It is people like you who have made my sister's death so easy to cope with. When she passes, I'd also like to go into medical and help children with deadly diseases- but for now I wanna spend time with her :D thank you for your inspiring comment. **

**And O'nee-sama *glomp***

**Okay, let's all stop crying and just enjoy a real chapter XD: **

There was a dull, throbbing pain in his head, and voice all around him, as he began to come to. "Are you sure?" One of the voices asked, and he groaned. "Oh, he's awake…" There was some hesitation, but when Zero found he couldn't move, nor open his eyes, they continued. "Never mind. But really, Haruka, are you fine with this?"

"I'm sure Senri, Kaname and Yuuki can handle it," the person, obviously Haruka, said. "We can't just kick him out of the camp, especially since Kaname brought him here."

The female voice asked, "Rido?"

Another, deeper voice, this one so close if Zero could've jumped he would've done said, "Haruka's right. Our kids know what they're doing, and we'll figure out what he is and where he came from when he wakes up. For now let's let him rest."

As they all exited the room, Zero struggled to try and open his mouth to call out and reach them but eventually gave in and became still again. Everything was a fuzzy back mixture and the next thing he knew he was staring at a ceiling. For how long he'd been staring at a ceiling he really had no idea, and he blinked in shocked surprise before managing to sit up.

Looking around, he located he was in a cabin, and it was now raining outside, unlike it had done when those people had been in the room. Had… had he possibly blacked out?

"Hi!" A voice exclaimed, suddenly, and Zero jumped nearly a foot into the air. Turning around, Zero spotted a small girl with big, brown eyes staring right at him, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to know I was here."

Zero just stared at her, unsure as to what to say and confused about the lack of pain in your bedroom.

The girl must've just thought he couldn't walk or something because she moved around and began touching stuff. "You've been out for a while. Me and my brothers and sister have all been taking care of you," she said. "You looked awful, so we've helped you back up to health."

Nodding in thanks, Zero eyed something he passed to her, before pushing it away and shaking his head. She just nodded back before the door opened and four people stepped in, all closing the door behind them with a struggle as the wind tried to take it away.

The girl turned and ran to help them.

Two of the boys must've been related to her, they were both tall with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Twins from the look of it. The other girl was smaller, white startling bright blue eyes and light brown hair. She looked more like the boy next to her, who must've been her brother.

Turning, she showed them that Zero was awake, and all the boys eyes narrowed, while the other girl rushed over to say hello. Zero jumped back, his nymph features naturally startling her, and the girl with the dark brown eyes giggled at him. "This is my sister, Hiroka. That's my brother, Senri," she said, pointing to them. "And those are my brothers, Kaname-sama and Kaname-chama. That Kaname with the darker hair and redder eyes is older."

She said Kaname different, so Zero was guessing they were spelt with different kanji. He nodded, though looked between the siblings with mild confusion at the differing features, but shrugged it off.

The younger Kaname looked like a male version of the girl. The older Kaname didn't really look much like her at all, with narrow eyes and different styled hair, darker too. He recognised this Kaname to be the one that had saved his life when he was waiting for the Hellhounds to come- although due to being so weak Zero didn't have the voice to thank him- or rather to waste as the Demi-God didn't seem to proud.

"Yuuki. Step back, we don't know what he is yet," that Kaname commanded, while the other Kaname looked nervous and hid behind his elder twin. Kaname came forward and peered down at Zero a little. "Who are you? What were you doing coming to this camp?"

Suddenly the door opened again. "Kaname! Questioning him before I arrive, how very rude," the woman said, bustling in.

"Sorry, Juuri," Kaname quickly said, and cast Zero a dirty look before stepping to the side to let the woman come through.

"No, no, no," she said, "Quite alright. Hello there. I hope my nieces and nephews didn't scare you! My name is Juuri Kuran, the head of this camp." When her hand extended, Zero took it and shook it. She smiled down at him. "Now, may I ask what your name is, dear? Can you talk?"

Struggling a little, though not wanting to look too weak at his age, Zero managed to say his full name, and Juuri seemed to make a little face. When asked his age, he also wrote that down.

She lowered her clipboard and tucked her pen behind her ear. "Now. What brings you to Cross-Academy?"

"My mother," Zero said, but was stared at. "My mother got pregnant from a god. Her name was Shizuka Hio. She married a human and me and my twin were called Ichiru and Zero Kiryu after our step-father. However, monsters came for me. My brother, Ichiru, had no, or little, Demi-God power in him due to the split in the womb, so my mother and he went into the woods, leaving me to come and find the camp."

Juuri nodded, but took no note of writing this down. "I see…" she said, "Zero, can you tell me why your mother left for the woods with your twin?"

"They're nymphs. Well, so I am. But my tree died. That's why I'm not well," he explained, before coughing violently. Juuri seemed concerned, but Zero held up a hand when she tried to comfort him. "It'll stop soon."

Normally, nymphs died without their tree. Zero was far from the fortunate ones.

"Do you know what God impregnated your mother?" Juuri asked after she'd written down all of Zero's story. When she looked at him, he'd stopped coughing, but looked in pain and shook his head, signalling a) no he did not know and b) he'd ripped his throat apart. "Okay dear," she said, soothing back his hair. "Every God here must know their parent. This means, when you are well, you'll travel to Olympus or Asgard to find out. Do you know if you're Norse or Greek?"

Again, the boy shook his head. "Okay. Never mind. Kaname, explain to him our family tree so he gets the idea of why this is so important. The rest of you, shoo! Shoo! Let the poor boy rest!" As Juuri exited she gave the Kaname who had saved his life a stern look before leaving him alone with Zero after singing a cherry goodbye.

Kaname lowered himself onto a stool and looked at Zero, who stared back.

This continued until Kaname cleared his throat. "Juuri's my aunt. Her mother was a god. Her father was vampire. We're Greek. She has a half-brother called Rido on her mothers side, who is actually a pure god. He's a minor Greek God. The one that steals people's faces- but that's only when he's in a bad mood."

Zero managed to rasp out, "Does that mean Juuri and Rido are Hera's children?"

Nodding, Kaname said, "Yes. Juuri is her only child out of wedlock. Vampires are immortal. She's three thousand years old. Rido is older. And my father, Haruka, her half-brother on my father's side, is even older as he is a pure vampire."

"So… Haruka's a pureblood, Juuri's half-vampire, half-god, and then Rido's a god?" Zero cleared.

"Yes," Kaname said, as if irritated he had to repeat it all the time. "Rido had an affair with Aphrodite, who's also known as Midori Shiki. That's how Senri and Hiroka were born, they're pure gods too, Senri Shiki and Hiroka Kuran. Then my father had a romance with Athena and had me and my twin, and Yuuki."

Zero interrupted a little, "So why does Yuuki call Hiroka and Senri her siblings if you're not related to each other by blood?"

Kaname held up a finger, as if angry with the interruption again. "Simple. Rido and Haruka got together when me and my brother were only four, Yuuki and Hiroka were two and Senri was three. They don't see Midori and we don't see Athena."

"Oh… and why is this important?"

"So," Kaname said, "You know who your family is. You know who to trust. You know how to control your powers. You know where you belong. And you also know who to fuck and who to not fuck. Not to mention we would probably still see Athena and Aphrodite if we'd known they were our others, but it was kept from us. It's important for you to see your parents."

"Oh…"

A smile pulled on Kaname's lips, not a pleasant one either, and he said, "For example. I almost had a romance with my friend called Takuma, only for me to find out that his mother was also Athena. That would've been incest, his father Asato was not best please." Zero pulled a face. "And Senri really liked this demi-god called Rima, but then he found out she was his half-sister because her mother was Midori. They were in quite a serious relationship too."

Zero said, "Oh," beginning to get it now.

Shrugging a little, Kaname said, "But now Senri and Takuma are going out, because there's no incest. Senri is the son of Aphrodite and Rido, and Takuma of Athena and a human mortal. Also, our friends Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa had never met in their lives, but it turned out their parent gods were all siblings, and boy was 'Kat surprised to find out his little Hana was his cousin. But they're dating. It's legal."

"Hmm…" Zero said.

"So, we can't trust you until we know what blood you are, got it?" The boy nodded slowly. "Great, I'm wasting training time chatting to you."

Sighing, Zero said, "Gee. Thanks." Kaname just gave him a look over his shoulder and left the cabin, also leaving Zero to wonder what he should do with himself. He considered getting out of bed when his head began to spin at him attempting to spin his legs around. "Urgh…" he uttered, before collapsing back down.

Again, the same blurry stimulation of things happened before Zero came to again, this time to Yuuki and some other girls, one of them being Hiroka, who smiled at him when he caught her eye.

"Morning," Yuuki sung, cheerfully, "Guess what? You're having some training today!"

In reply to Yuuki's comment, Zero rolled over and vomited into a bin.


End file.
